Summer 2018 Fanon Con/Main Blog
You may be wondering a variety of things (not so many about me, but hey, you've read so far so don't give up yet!) as you read this installment of Fanon Con, and so I will attempt to answer your questions for you. What can you say, except you're welcome? (And no, you cannot tell me to deflate my ego. It's not happening). Are Sol 101 and Starlight's Soliloquy ever happening? . Since you won't answer that, have you reached any milestones in the process of creating either series? Okay, I'll bite. I've changed to writing the episodes online, instead of through Microsoft Word. The faith I have in Microsoft as a company is just slowly dwindling and it's much easier to format them without Word. That being said, Wikia is also an absolutely terrible medium now that I've actually learned how to use HTML and CSS. At this point, I'd be better off turning my episodes into audiobooks. (If anyone's actually up for that hit me up in the DM's) (That's a joke, for now at least) Aside from that fact, I've managed to finish most of the alien lineups for Starlight's Soliloquy and Sol 101. I'd say I'm half-way done with both first episodes, but that might be an ambitious claim. While we're on this deadly speeding train of thought with no ticket, here are the working titles for the first few episodes of Sol 101 and Starlight Soliloquy. Note that all titles and descriptions are subject to change. *'All We Have is Now' - In an apocalyptic Earth, an outcast name Jules heads to Paris in an attempt to keep the fight against his longtime enemy alive. *'Here It Goes Again' - Major Tom and the Human Zenith crash land on Earth following a deadly battle in orbit. In the ensuing disaster, the Omnitrix manages to... get away. Somehow. It's all very vague. *'Take Me Out' - Two interstellar assassins cross paths in the small town of Alice Springs, Pennsylvania. *'Lucky Star' - One assassin down, one to go. Unfortunately, it won't be as easy as expected, and previous plans are falling apart. *'Melancholy Hill' - In an attempt to get out of the pandemonium and chaos that has enveloped Alice Springs, the band of survivors must radio for help. *'Green River' - Sailing down a river, the survivors encounter a city overrun by strange plant-like organisms. Wait, why is it Sol 101 instead of Sol 10? It got bigger. We've been waiting for Sol 101 for so long, and don't even know the plot synopsis. What is it? In a not-so-far future, the authority of Lore - a plane of existence where those who have become "legendary" may thrive for eternity - has been challenged by one individual attempting to essentially "usurp" the entire universe. The man, who has been dubbed "Apocalypse Now", has waged war on the cosmos in an attempt to topple the hierarchy and replace it with himself and a new world order, viewing the old corrupt and utterly an inefficient relic. Both parties are beginning to grow tired from fighting. A fierce battle wages over Earth, with many of the old inhabitants dead or fighting in the atmosphere against the armadas of Apocalypse Now. Apocalypse Now plans to strike for Earth and win the war there, by luring out the Omnitrix. With the Omnitrix, he would be able to have unlimited access to the universe's creative power. He would be unstoppable, paradoxically more powerful than the universe itself. But there's one problem. Apocalypse Now doesn't know where the Omnitrix is. In fact, the only one that does anymore is a man named Jules. He's not exactly what you would call the most loyal servant to Lore, especially after they kicked him out and punished him with trying to find a way to defeat Apocalypse Now. It's fitting, too: Jules is the one who let Apocalypse Now gain his first powers. So, where is the Omnitrix, and who is this eponymous Sol character? Just an awkward fourteen-year-old boy on Earth, way back in the past, being chased around by one of Apocalypse Now's deadliest henchmen, and who has come to acquire the Omnitrix. He's definitely not emotionally, socially, mentally, or physically ready for any of this. How long will Sol last until he's hunted down? Will the Omnitrix fall into the hands of Apocalypse Now? Will Jules ever redeem himself? Can Apocalypse Now find a more sensible, reasonable goal? How many licks will it take him to get to the center of the universe? How many episodes can the author write before quitting? More importantly, will the author ever get laid? Only time will tell if those questions are answered in Sol 101, coming this... fall? Maybe sooner? Probably later? Maybe even never, especially in the case of that last one? Can we get more information on Sol 101 characters? None of you are probably thinking that, but sure! Why does it seem like this entire thing was thrown together at 3:00 on the day that it was due? Because it was! I found Borderlands 2 a bit too difficult to put down, and I'm too much of a coward to just say "Whoops, my bad. My entire main blog entry sucks balls and I have almost nothing", so instead, I'm sitting here practically pulling my hair out and scavenging through things I can say to stay witty and still earn some semblance of a minor respect that I frankly don't quite deserve. In retrospect, this actually wasn't that bad and I could have done it sooner, but laziness is the devil that will do me in and I'm currently fine with that because I am way too lazy to save myself. Anyways, stop harping on me. I brought things to show that I'm slowly doing work, even if it's work that none of you care about. For example, have a quick excerpt from Starlight's Soliloquy. The boys from TSU said I shouldn't include an action scene here, but I like to take risks. That's probably one of the reasons girls still aren't interested in me. Strange how that one works. Press the "Expand" button, if you dare. Sorry, had to move it down to stop more ugliness. Appalachian Wilderness. 7:49 PM. A lean figure clambered to the edge of the forest, pausing to rest a hand against one of the native species of tree he had found on this planet. His eyes combed the groupings of lights down in the trench below, staring in wonder and ultimately trying to discern what they could be and of what importance they were. They were not the only lights on this planet, no. The lights from above still shone, but he was no longer as interested in them. The lights below his feet seemed much more homely, as if they were calling to him louder than the ones above. After a few more seconds, his mind had reached its conclusion. Removing his hand from the brown skin of the tree, he began to slowly approach the edge of the green floor. He wanted to make his way down the rocky slope to join this strange gathering. However, before he could place his foot on the first rough grey stepping stone, the stars made one last effort to steal his attention away. He heard a deep rumbling growl and looked up towards the sky, watching a familiar black shadow narrowly pass over the tree tops, just yards above his head. Another hunter. The ship headed off in the opposite direction of the hearth below, and within seconds, he was following it. He ran, his feet pounding against the strange green and brown carpet, dodging the wooden pillars and clouds of leaves. He managed to keep up with the black crow of a ship as it decelerated. The shadow slowly began to descend into the forest, flushing the leave clouds away into smoke and chipping the wood into nothingness. The knight knew that now would be the optimal time to strike, and thus he slammed a blade into the ground and catapulted himself up and into the air. He hit his first target, gracefully catching and grabbing onto one of the wooden pillars. His muddied feet stood parallel to the trunk, while one hand wrapped around the branch like it was a spear. He remained their for a mere moment, long enough only to weave a blade from the light around his hand. It sparked as the energy came into formation, but he spent no time investigating it. His creation's purpose was not to pique his own curiosity. He slammed the tool into the tree, discarding it already and using the momentum it provided to propel himself further. He pirouetted through the air, flying up higher and closer to the black metal skin of his rival's bird. Another blade was unsheathed and promptly slashed against the hull of the hawklike ship. The two materials collided, and sparks flew until debris took its place instead. The knight's sword proved superior, and the ship's hulls began to crack and shatter down the side. The engine was revealed, and Xiphos finally had his chance to strike down his opponent once and for all, though it might mean sacrificing himself in the process. Due to his knack for self-preservation, he neglected this opportunity. He used the last of his momentum to launch himself down into the dirt below, rolling into a ball. Slamming his blade into the solid mud, he managed to stop his momentum. He carefully got to his feet, turned his head to investigate the area, and, once he was sure he could have a moment to recuperate, leaned up against one of the burnt charcoal pillars. From afar, he could watch the "crow" collide with the forest top. A roar of heat was unfurled onto the poor forest canopy, and instantly the knight knew he too was unsafe here. He wiped the static from his hands, dispersed his blade into glimmers of light, and continued on his run through the strange new arena in the opposite direction from where he had came. And with that, peace, I'm out. Please leave all of your complaints and nasty comments for when you're talking about me behind my back. It really makes everything a lot easier and nicer for the both of us. Category:Fanon Con Category:Drafts